ethicallivingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethical Living Wiki:About
Introduction This page is all about the . Ethical Living is a wiki for people living all over the world who are interested in living an ethical lifestyle. This wiki covers a wide range of issues that will enable you to make sound, well-informed and participatory decisions about how you live your life. It will also provide information on doing things that will help you achieve an ethical lifestyle. What is Ethical Living? Ethical living is a broad concept that signals a conscious choice to live life with concern for our impact on other human beings and other species. It is about caring for our planet, its ecosystems, resources and ways of life. There is no single "movement" or "right way to be". Living ethically is about making informed, conscious choices in our lives rather than being dictated to or obliged to live in a certain way. If you have the facts, if you know how to access the facts and if you have the ability to test and use the facts, you will lead a more fruitful, balanced and self-fulfilling life than without these abilities. Who is this Site For? This site is for anybody who is interested in ethical living. You are free to add articles, edit articles, create new areas of interest and to enhance any aspect of the site. What Can I Add? You can add articles, essays, discussions, notes, ethical product lists and the like. It is up to you to decide the best means for communicating the information that you have to share with others. We are trying to keep the formatting rules to a minimum, although please do be understanding if another community member decides to help out with layout! Add your expertise in any way you think fit. Civility and Good Faith Just some basic ground rules that arise from previous wiki experience... We expect mature, civil, and tolerant interactions and contributions on Ethical Living. Lack of civility is highly disruptive to a community and immature contributions undermine the reputability of a wiki. We ask that you be considerate in your interactions here. Good faith is an underpinning principle, tempered with realism and pragmatism. We believe those of you interested in this site will be au fait with what this entails. We do ask that you do not deliberately provoke inflammatory discussions. We appreciate the value of informed and constructive debates on this site but the ground rules are - do not denigrate another person, do not curse, do not provoke angry responses, do not belittle a person or group of persons, and keep a lid on your own anger. This is only a website. If things upset you, turn off the computer and come back later. And remember, civility is contagious; spread it around like wildfire. What About Those Ads on the Front Page? Yes well, they are there for now. Hopefully what you are seeing is reflective of a product that you would like to support as it is supportive of organic products, local produce, and is considerate of ethical and sustainable needs. We hope so. If not, try ignoring them. People are becoming more adept at that fortunately. We like to think that there is an "intellectual firewall" between readers of and contributors to this wiki and those ads. Keep it up!